Those Who Cry
by SkyeZ
Summary: In three years how much could a band of lonely kids change? The tales of those children and their lives; Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Hinata.  mentions of rape, abuse  Be warned. Rated M for safety  it's probably a T anyways
1. Chapter 1

**This is another new story. To all my fans, thank you so much for reading and I'm sorry about all these new stories! I just get the urge to write and I do, it calms me down. :)**

**Please read and review and I really hope y'all like XD**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

_flash backs in italics_

**####**

Ch. 1

Pact

*Naruto*

Out in the middle of a rain soaked park spun a small petite girl. The skies tears soaked her through and washed away any feelings but happy bliss. Her pale arms spread out wide, bare feet splashed against the wet green grass. A black shirt and blue cargo pants clung to her body, her short indigo hair dripped with water. A pale face was lifted up as if looking to the gray clouds even though her eyes were closed with a pleased smile glued to her face. The winds made the air smell clean and fresh.

I could watch Hinata forever. Such a happy expression on her angelic face was rare, a gift from heaven. She was so sweet, I really think she deserved more than a few minutes of happiness like this. She deserved forever.

_"Hey you!" The tiny girl looked up at me with pale lavender eyes wide and uncertain. I held out my new toy cars that I carried inside my pockets. "Wanna play? Those teme's over there wont play with me." I pointed over my shoulder_. _There behind me was a broody read head swinging slowly back and forth on the swings and a dark haired chicken head laying in the shade._

_I was prepared for her to say 'no'. My shoulders tensed in waiting. No one ever wants to play with me. So I wasn't ready when she looked at me with this honey smile and rosy blush._

_"O-okay." She made room for me on the sidewalk and nudged a box of chalk out in front of her in case I wanted to draw with them too._

_Sitting down next to her I reached for the black chalk to draw a street for my cars; but being careful of her own drawing of flowers. The grin on my face must have been humungous. _

_"I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_She giggled with pink tinted cheeks. "Hinata H-Hyuga."_

I opened my eyes and shielded them from the sudden sunlight breaking through the gray clouds. Thinking back, her cheeks had always turned red around me. We were six when we first met and it was a weird habit even then. But Hinata was Hinata, and that was fine by me.

Hinata waved her hand and walked towards the tree we all sat under to wait out the sudden down pour of rain. I laughed when she stumbled on the wet ground. She resembled a cute, but wet kitten.

"Have fun?" She stood before me, face red and tired but still happy she nodded.

"Naruto." Gaara's monotone voice said from my right. I turned to look at him. He leaned against the tree, a small breeze ruffled his spiky red hair so that it brushed across his ai mark on his forehead. Sea-green eyes gazed at Hinata amused, the only emotion readable on his blank face.

He brushed some dirt off his maroon shirt before resting his hands on his brown shorts. He can never finish a sentence! It's the most damn annoying thing in the world because he starts one and never finishes one! _"He's such an ice-cube!"_

"Dobe, give her her jacket back." Saskue finished for him on my left. Onyx eyes calm and arms crossed over his nice clean blue shirt glaring at a new hole in the bottom of his black shorts from time to time -thanks to moi. He's an ice-cube to.

_"Hey!" I shouted at the boy with the strange chicken but style hair. "I challenge you!" Then I -very unskillfully- put my fists in front of me. I didn't really like his know it all look._

_He didn't even look up from where he lay, just peaked open an eye and then closed it._

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"Go away dobe."_

_Shuffling off I mumbled under my breath. "Snotty teme."_

_"Loser dobe!" He yelled after me. I sighed and instead decided to try the red head on the swings._

_"Hey!" I pointed at him with one small fist on my hip. "Race you to the top of the swings?" His sad, almost cold green eyes just stared at me. Just stared. Not saying a word._

_"Hello?" I waved my hands in front of him._

_"Go away." His voice was neutral, but he looked so mad._

_"Fine!" Once again I shuffled away and decided to give a try one last time. So I walked to the only other person left in the park on this hot and heavy summer day._

"Here Hin-a-ta!" I sung out her name and handed her the pale jacket.

As expected, she blushed deep red. "Thank y-you, N-Naruto." Sauske scooted over making room for her between us while she sat down, cuddling into her jacket.

*Sasuke*

I watched as Hinata's breathing calmed and she leaned unconsciously on Naruto's shoulder. To all the world, she seemed an innocent sleeping girl. But to my eye, I saw a hurt child. Hiding a black and blue bruise on her shoulder. I could see it when she leaned on Naruto. The jacket slipping off just a tat, showing that blemished pale skin.

Instinctively Naruto covered up her 'shame.' by pulling her jacket up again to rest on her small shoulders. Hinata slept on. Gaara turned to look at us, his gaze traveled to Hinata with these sad knowing eyes. The lonesome red head was probably the only one who understood this type of pain. His own dad was an a-hole too. After all, he couldn't hide that hand print on his upper arm.

We leaned back in silence. The only sound was the tip tap of rain and Hinata's soft sighs. Occasionally Naruto would move around and his orange jacket would make a skitch skitch sound.

"Why don't we tell?" This wasn't the first time Naruto had asked in that sad, confused voice. He didn't understand the word family, but he knew that it shouldn't be what Hinata and Gaara experienced. Even I could put the words family and love in the same sentence, because once, that was a right of my own.

"Hn." Gaara offered instead.

We all knew. We were -we are- terrified little kids with no one to trust in or to believe. A band of sad lonely misfits forgotten to the world. Forgotten; all but to each other. Each with our own demons which bought us together one hot summer day.

Naruto, the sad orphan with big ambitions that no one acknowledged. Gaara, who took the blame for his mothers death, the woman who brought him into this life. Hinata, who tired to be noticed by an unloving father. Then me, my family murdered by my own brother. We were all alone, today we were together, and today was our last day for three years to see eachother.

"Hey!" Naruto broke into a wide grin, his happy yelling having woken up Hinata who shied back red in the face. How she loved that idiot.

"What dobe?"

"Three years." He pulled Hinata to him and laughed before letting her go. "WE will be back home in three years."

'Home' meaning the streets of Konoha in which we freely roamed.

"What are you getting at?" Gaara leaned forward.

The blonds grin got wider till it scrunched up his eyes. "When we all come back, we'll meet here. No matter what," his face grew serious. "We'll meet back here as friends."

Those words meant a lot to us; to me. Naruto, though I would never admit to him, was my best friend. Almost a brother.

"I promise." I looked at them. _"No matter what."_

"P-promise." Hinata grinned.

"Promise."

"Then lets make a blood pact!" Naruto demanded with a laugh.

Serious mood gone. None of us are sure where he got the idea in his head, but he hadn't dropped the subject for three months. After a few seconds of shocked silence while Naruto beamed as only an idiot can, we were set into fits of laughter.

Even if in out heads was a map of the places we would go. Gaara to his home town in Suna. Me with an unknown guardian I've never heard of named Orochimaru. Naruto would travel with his new guardian; on more happier terms then me. Hinata would stay here in Konoha. There were nice kids in our class though, so we were okay to leave her with them, they wouldn't make her feel left out.

"See, look!" Naruto pulled out a small orange pocket knife. Waving it around like a trophy.

Gaara glared. "You planed this."

"No!" Naruto defended while I grabbed the knife before he stabbed a wide eyed Hinata or a glaring Gaara. "Never." He laughed nervously. "Coincidence."

"Do you even know what that means!" I yelled, holding the knife away from him just in case.

He looked to Hinata for help. "Uuumm..."

"T-that you just h-happened to ha-ave it." She stuttered. Poking her fingers together.

"Hinata," Gaara sighed. "Let him dig his own grave and climb out."

"Just give me your hands." Anything to please the blonds nagging. But we couldn't hide out grins.

I then proceeded to give our hands a cut, my hand turned ever so slightly from the bottom of our thumbs to the bottom of our palms. The bloody mark was an inch long, it wasn't perfect but no one really cared. As we slammed our hands together with a final bang as the last shot of thunder and lightning stormed above us in the clearing clouds.

How much could a misfit band of twelve year old change in three years?

**####**

**I got really really bored. So i made a new one. I will apoligize for those who ceep reading my stories only to find that there is a new one.**

**and I assure you, there will be another new one soon. but please say you like!**

**If you all like it, i'll continue. :)**

**please review**

**thank you for reading.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So it seems like y'all like this one:) since I already had chapter two in my spiral. I decided to update it. lol. Here we go:)**

**please review again!**

**Do NOT own NAruto**

**###**

Ch.2

Long Years

*Hinata*

Three long years. It's been two years since I last received a single letter from them, and only re-reading the old ones have kept me going. In three long years, I've let the devil take my soul. My everything.

Today was different. It didn't feel as if a shadow loomed over me. Today was the agreed upon date to meet once again under that tree. Even if they weren't there, I had already decided I would. They were my only light.

"Hinata." Sakura asked me, but her bright green eyes were already elsewhere. "Want to go to the mall later with the rest of us?"

She knew I'd say no, but it must have been a habit of some type to keep asking me. Still, they asked, everyone, it's just that no one could really care anymore for a girl who never talked to them.

So I turned my head away from her and looked out the window. How the sun loved to mock me and tease me with memories. The pinkett sighed and turned away, already talking to Ino and TenTen. Each and every person in my class has been almost comically tired together since kindergarten. All the same faces, in all the same classes. Most of the same teachers switching us about as the year changed. We were aloud two electives of our own choice, the only classes you could actually choose.

The bell rang with a shrill scream.

"Boo yeah!" Kiba, a loud brunet with red down turned triangles on his cheeks yelled. "Later Kakashi!"

Kakashi was our homeroom and study hall teacher. A lazy man with silver lopsided hair, a head band hanging over one eyes like a patch and a black mask to hid the rest of his face. Only one brown eye looked at us, and even then, it was reading a very questionable orange book that gave him nose bleeds to such a drastic point; the table was a deep dark brown red mahogany.

"Kiba! Leave Akamaru at home tomorrow!" Kiba was probably the only person I knew of that could bring a dog to school. That dog being the size pony or slightly bigger and he could ride it. But the principle didn't make students give up family traditions. "I mean it!" He yelled after the boy, sadly glancing with dramatic tears at his chewed up book.

No one heard him and rushed after the boy and his big white dog as they ran out the door. A smile twinged at my lips. Today was a good day if _I _was smiling.

"B-bye sen-sei." He waved absentmindedly, to busy taping his book back together.

"Hmm, bye Hinata." He rubbed his chin through the mask.

I left the room with and walked down the green halls of Konoha High. "Oh! Hinata!" Kurenai grabbed my shoulder lightly, still I resisted the urge to scream. I turned around to face my teacher and her pretty smile. "Will you help me with my garden tomorrow?"

Kurenai had a nice garden in her back yard, and one on the school roof. I helped her with both of them. Something about it always made me feel safe and at peace.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei."

She grinned. Her red lips turning up and shining into her beautiful wine red eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

With that said, I turned around and started walking. Kurenai was once the gardener for the Hyuga estates while finishing off her degree. After my mom died, she was always so kind. She gave me pretty flowers and taught me how to press them. When I was eight, she was gone.

I missed her. She always smelt like roses and her hugs reminded me of my mom. Always so kind and genuinely worried for me. Now she's my art teacher.

Still, I hid the truth. After walking around the corner and making sure no one was in sight down the lonely hall, I finally aloud myself to slump. My legs ached, my stomach and back bruised, arms like dead weight. My insides burned with a familiar frightening pain that left me limping.

Neji came walking up to me. "Hinata-sama." He greeted with a cold nod, scanning his eyes around to check for people. It wasn't that he didn't want to be seen with me, he didn't want to be seen giving me that sweet almost boyish smile that so rarely graced his features. He had finally gotten on my fathers good side, being nice to me would ruin it, and all our chances to run with it.

He was trapped, like me, like Hanabi. So he worked hard on his own time, doing whatever job he could find even as a kid, always saving. All to take us away from that demon in human flesh.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He pointed at my limp. He knew what had happen, he always knew. Even when I had stopped screaming and gone silent. He knew.

"N-no nii-san." I stepped to the big gray metal door that he held open for me. I twiddled nervously with my thumbs. "I'm- I'll walk h-home latter."

He shrugged and let me walk out before him. Then as he brushed past me, he whispered in my ear, "Not to late Hinata."

I shuddered. No, you can only make that mistake once. Then I was hit with a sudden sense of panic. Would my friends be there waiting?

Catching my reflection in a dark window, I almost wanted to cry. Baggy cloths to hide in, long limp indigo hair, eyes so lifeless and without a soul, pale and thin. Tired. Gone.

_"Would they still be my friends? _I wanted to sob as I walked my broken body to the park as normal looking as I could. I glanced down at my right hand, bring in up to kiss that thin sliver of a scar for good luck.

*Gaara*

Three long years, and the world had changed. Having gone to my home town in Suna, made everything change. Suddenly all those people who seemed so tall, were small. Insignificant in ways I had never noticed before. Because I had a goal. I had a wish. To make those special bonds Naruto taught me about, and Sasuke and Hinata proved.

First off was my family. The hardest of all. Father would hurt my older siblings, simply because they looked at me. He kept saying 'I cant wait to send you back to those forest friends of yours!' Apparently the only reason he had me with him instead of at the temporary house with his secretary was for publicity stakes. To look like a better father.

Hard work paid off. Temari was soon approved by law to live on her own even though she was a minor. Kankuro and me went with her. Soon after she placed my in a tutor program so I could learn to talk more. Her reasoning 'We don't need stupid people in the world Gaara, so go out there and help them learn! You damn speechless little redhead!'

She had a weird way to go about things. But it worked. Sorta. I soon got stuck with an ADD girl named Matsuri. I was fine with that because it reminded me of Naruto somewhat except for the fact that she was a girl, less brown, more squish -no I never touched her, but when you've been glomped to the ground, you pick up on these things- and I'm sure she had a crush.

Three long years have been worth everything. Today was the day, finally, the day we all meet again under that tree. I looked down at my thin scar on my right hand. We would meet again as friends. Absently I traced the smooth scar.

_"Will they be there?"_

I saw the tree coming up, rising taller and taller. Leaves still green only to change when fall would come and to fall. For now they still offered protection and let the shadows grab at me and tickle me. I placed a hand against its rough bark before leaning against it closing my eyes.

What would they see? I tried to imagine myself from an outside view. Long blood red hair reaching for my eyes. Still quiet, but according to Matsuri it's a mysterious cute silent type. Maroon shirt wit a sand demon on it and sand camouflage pants with sandy covered convers.

"Are you going to sleep there all day panda?" I knew that smug voice!

Sure enough when I opened my eyes, there stood Sasuke. His hair had grown a little longer as well, no longer making him look boyish and his eyes were colder. Then his smirk turned into a small smile. He wore an old pair of jeans with a dark blue shirt under a long high collar white and blue jacket. Always the cool type.

I nodded my head in greeted. "Chicken butt."

"Oh good one Gaara!" A loud voice laughed. "Yo!"

Both me and Sasuke looked up with mouths agape. There, sitting in the tree like an orange monkey was Naruto.

He grinned at us with his sly fox like grin. Blue eyes happy. He had grown into his whisker birthmarks. And I noticed that like me, he had also hit a growth spurt, blond hair handing in his eyes, a black jacket with orange on the side opened to revile a black shirt that said "Toad" with simple red frog on it and a strange blue necklace hanging in front. Of course his pants were pure orange.

"Dobe." Saskue greeted.

"Teme!" He gave a half hearted glare and tried to jump on top of him, only to land on his butt. "Itai..."

Someone stifled a giggle. We turned to see Hinata place a hand on the rough bark and the other over her mouth to hide her laugh.

We took a moment to look her over. She was small and petite. Ling indigo hair flowed down to her waist . Large baggy clothes as if to hid in. She was pale and looked a little sick, and while there was a smile on her face, it didn't entirely reach her pale lavender eyes.

Naruto's blue eyes had grown wiser and brighter, telling of his inner strength. Sasuke's had grown colder, telling of his anger. Hinata, there was nothing but pain.

"Hinata!" Naruto jumped up and engulfed her in a hug. Instant red bloomed over her face.

He let go and sand against the tree, Hinata slowly -probably from hug shcok- sank next to him with a small wince. Me and Sasuke followed suit.

"Your all so quiet!" Naruto laughed. "So I guess I'll have to do all the talking!"

With the sun shining on us, with his grin, there wasn't anyway we could stay like this. As always, Naruto had a way of bringing out the us we had been long ago only for each other. Children able to smile without fear of rejection. I felt like I was sitting once again in a circle of twelve year olds, living only to live with the only goal to remain together.

Free to talk about where life had taken us.

**####**

**Done! Right as my nephew had to go to bed :) Sugoi! lol.**

**Please review! **

**tELL me what you all think :) XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seems like you all liked it! Thanks so much :)**

**lol. though, i may have to slow down on the chapters on everything. XP i have to write a paper about Puss in Boots for speech. I know right? It's a little insane. but still. Thanks for reading!**

**Here's chapter three:)**

**please review**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**#####**

Ch.3

Shining Armor

*Naruto*

"And then I told him, 'you stupid perv! Stop peeking in the bath house and take me home already!'" I fell onto my back laughing, remembering the look on my adopted fathers face. His gleeful red burned face with its funny long red tattoos from his eyes nearly to his chin blending in perfectly. A hat with parts from a bush glued to it that didn't even cover his long spiky white hair as all those girls in the bath house threw things at him.

"It was so funny!" I sat back up spreading my arms wide for emphasis. Hinata laughed, a red blush on her pale face from hearing about Jiraiya. Her long hair rested about her, and her tiny hand lay on her lips to stifle her little giggles. She had always been a really innocent girl.

"He's a perv." Sasuke looked me over as if I might have caught some deadly virus.

"Hey!"

"That actually sounds like...fun?" Gaara looked at me, his green eyes a little confused at my wild stories. Red hair shifting in the breeze.

Yeah, I had been all over the world by know. I had left here, traveled Japan, gone to China and other parts of Asia, spent a long while in America exploring too, went to Europe, saw the pyramids. And all the time pervy-jiisan was teaching me how to fight. I had learned a knew style from each and every place I had been.

"So, what about all of you!" I turned to Sasuke, my self proclaimed moody brother with his slightly longer chicken butt hair and cool black eyes. "Teme, did you learn any new moves? You said we could fight!"

"Do you know the term, jet lag?" He smirked. "I'm tired dobe, not everyone has your stupid unending energy."

"I t-think it's c-cool." Hinata whispered, giving me a tentative grin on her small face. I grinned for her, but honestly, she looked like she might pass out soon. It kind of scared me.

"Thanks Hinata!" She smiled at me with a rosy blush.

"Well, I'll be living here with Temari and Kankuro." Gaara supplied me.

"Really?" Sasuke only raised his eye brow.

Gaara nodded, his green eyes pleased. "Yeah, she gets custody over us."

"And you're living here to Teme?"

He sighed. "Yes. Let's say...I'm also living under law." He loked at Gaara. "A minor without an adult, it's much better then living with a snake."

"He's a snake!"

"No you idiot!"

"Wuss!"

"Retard!"

"Chicken girly!"

"Sissy!"

"Sasu-GAY!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something else when Hinata fell on her back, holding her stomach with tears falling out of her squeezed tight eyes as she laughed at us. We watched as she rolled on the ground, her chest heaving up and down with each laugh. I found my self reminded of pervy-jiisans job and the questionable books he wrote. Then I felt my face heat up.

_Idiot! That's Hinata! H-I-N-A-T-A!_

"T-that's funny." She sat back up and wiped away her tears. "I've r-really m-m-missed that."

I felt a little sad at that. Poor Hinata. "What about you? Everyone at school cool with ya?" Then it dawned on me. "Oh no! I have to go to school!"

"You have to go." Gaara told me.

"Not like the dobe can pass anyways." I glared at Sasuke and his ever present 'I'm-such-a-cool-boy' attitude.

"I h-have to go." Hinata stuttered out, a shadow looming over my body. I looked up to see Hinata standing above me, but when I looked in her eyes, those beautiful lavender eyes, I wanted to scream 'imposter!' Because those sad empty eyes and that fake smile did not belong to little Hinata. She turned her gaze away from me eyes and looked off in the distant.

"Why?" I whined playfully. She giggled and I sighed at it's happy tingling sound.

"I p-p-promised Kurenai-sensei th-hat I w-ould help her with h-her garden." She blushed and looked away biting her lip. "I'll s-see you a-all at sch-ool." Then she turned with a whoosh and her hair flew out behind her as she gave us one last side glance. "I r-really missed y'all."

And then we just watched her walk away. And from the stiff way she walked, I knew she was in pain. After all the fighting lessons I had with Jiraiya I had learned how people held themselves when hiding pain.

"She lied." Gaara mumbled, he looked struck by that. Green eyes glistening as if they wanted to cry. I wonder if I had such a stupid look on my face like him. Were my own blue eyes ready to spill? Sasuke, even him and his cold calm black eyes seemed taken aback by her lie.

We never lied to each other. Never. After we had spilled out all our dark secrets, lying just didn't seem right. Sure we all knew how to lie, sure we had lied to any and every adult, but never _ever _to one another. It was as if she had just slapped us. Plus, Hinata was a horrible liar, she always bit her lip when she did.

"Why?"

"Hinata wouldn't lie to us."

"She just did idiot."

"She's hiding something," Gaara turned his wise green eyes on us, "something she doesn't want us to know."

"Her dad is probably still beating her, did you see the way she walked away?" Sasuke looked at his hands sadly.

"The look in her eyes," Gaara noted, looking off at Hinata's distant figure diapering into the greens of Konoha like a sprite, "they were dead."

"Fine!" I stood up, "I'll go ask!"

"No dobe!" Sasuke glared at me with a hatred I couldn't fathom in his eyes. I sat back down numbly and he mumbled an apology. He looked away, once again eyes cool and calm. His anger wasn't placed at me.

"We'll figure it out." Gaara leaned back into the tall tree and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I swear."

"And if he's hurt her that bad," I growled, "I'll beat him so bad he'll have to eat out of a straw." I wanted to run out to the cops and scream for help. But Hiashi, after the Uchiha deaths, had taken over the police unit. Now it was Hyugas. It was up to us to find out what was wrong.

We should have taken her with us long ago. Instead of left her for her father. Why didn't we? I should have dragged her out. What had that monster done to the sweet little girl I knew, who's eyes looked at the sky with hope. He'd gone and replaced her with something almost soulless.

_"Hinata come with me! With Sasuke, or Gaara!" I begged her, swinging out my foot angrily. "Someone! Please." I prefer it be me though. _

_Hinata sat on the other swing beside me and scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes to think. She swung light back and forth, her bangs floating with her. "No."_

_"Why!" I was afraid for Hinata, that man could kill her. "You don't have a plan like Gaara does to get away, he's going to find support, where's you're if we're gone Hinata? We can't keep you safe if we're gone!" I felt a few tears drop down my cheeks, the high sun burning them off. Hinata I let freely see me cry. "He can only hurt you more and more."_

_She smiled at me. "I'm g-glad you w-wrory about me Naruto." She blushed and kicked out her legs again. "B-but I can't le-eave Hanabi and Neji beh-hind to suffer." _

_I sighed in defeat and she stopped swinging, leaning a hand on my arm. "I'll b-be fine Naruto. I w-wont die by him." She grinned at me but it seemed fake. "I'll w-wait for all of y-you." So you can live through pain? _

_"Then you promise you'll be fine? He wont do anything out of the norm?" Norm was a bruised body that left er wincing and unable to move. I didn't like that either, but what adult would believe me if I went crying to them about Hinata's pain? And Hiashi had the cops under his thumb, Hinata would never be able to tell, nor Sasuke or Gaara. We were left to fight on our own._

_"I just hate leaving you here." I looked at her now, straight in her pale eyes that shone with some angelic light. _

_"L-look, Sasuke and Gaara b-brought ice cream." She waved them over._

"Gaara, how did you get away from you're dad?" He turned to me and raised a non existent eyebrow. Sasuke glanced my way with mild shock.

*Sasuke*

I had relized when I glared at Naruto. I didn't mean to add such venom to it, I could feel it burning my face. Things with me were messed up, but not to such a point where I would take it out on my friends. Especially the boy I considered "borther", he was the most importatnt to me. If Naruto noticed my angry glare, he never told me. Blue eyes so fun loving and optomistic, he would never be able to see me as the hateful child filled with dark mass that I had become in the cae of Orochimaru. And I would hide until he found it. No need promting the inevitable, but I didn't need the questions yet.

Gaara told us how his sister was now a legal minor, she was allowed to live on her own. Like an adult. She won custody over Kankuro and Gaara and now they were living down here. But they didn't use any Suna judge, the judge was from Konoha with a strong sense of right and wrong. Asuma.

"Will Neji take custody of them?" Naruto asked with wide blue eyes. Gaara shrugged lightly.

I scoffed, Neji was a sissy. A prick, stuck up little rich boy. "If he does, then I'll wear a pink dress."

"You really don't think he would?" Gaara asked me.

"No. Have you ever seen him be nice to Hinata?" They both shook their heads. I leaned back on the soft green grass. I kind of just wanted to reminisce out childhood. Like Naruto, I had traveled the world, but on difficult terms. Orochimaru was in league with what someone would call, evil people. He wanted me for the political power I would have over that world since my family once dabbled there to. Even more so, he wanted me for the rumor that Uchiha's are born with strength, mentally, physically, supernaturally. Anything to give him the boost he needed.

_Nah, don't think about it. Think about Hinata, she need you. Us. Beside, I'll be living with Naruto and his guardian now. _Technically speaking, I'm a runaway.

"Naruto." I sighed. "It'll be hard to get her out and keep her safe."

"I know!" He shot back. "Stupid."

Gaara sighed. "Kids." He grumbled. "What do you suggest then?"

What do I suggest? "Kill Hiashi." They glanced at me. What? When Gaara was younger he would have suggested the same thing! "Fine, be smart, don't rush," I glared at Naruto. This was a skill I had learned from Orochimaru. "and take you're time, learn the situation, asses it. You don't want her coming out more hurt then now."

Naruto nodded enthusasticly. "Okay!" He stood proudly on his feet with the sun shining above him. "Then we'll do it right this time!" He declared, pumping a fist with a thick _thonk _above his heart.

Gaara turned his head to me. "You know he's really serious about taking Hinata away right?" I nodded, Naruto was an idiot, it was proof right now as he ran in circles declaring his unding faith and promise to what-so-ever was in his mind at the moment, but he had never lied and had always been serious.

"So what do we do know?" Naruto croched between me and Gaara again. "We should follow her ya know? Come on." He waved his hand and waited for us to stand up.

"No." Gaara said cooly.

"Don't pry into her life, wait until she says so." I added.

Naruto looked down pouting like a tiny child squeezing the life out of the grass. "What if she doesn't know any beter?" His gaze was knowing, wise blue eyes, vast sa the sky. As if he had seen to much to possible ever be considered 'kid' again. And maybe, we all had never been that anyways. _What if she didn't know any better? _Naruto looked out to the distance where Hinata had hobbled off in such a way that screamed she was hidding something.

"Let go to Ichirakus!" He screamed suddenly and dated off.

"He never really changes does he?" Gaara noted, standing slowly.

"Never." And so do we. Becasue as sure as I was that he would down twenty bowlsof ramen, he would then order one for Hinata and sneek over to her house and leave by her window on a special ledge that was just right. And we would help him. Something about us wouldn't ever really change.

But this sick feeling in my gut told me, time would come and we would grow. Thing would change. Before we would ever even know. The time for Konoha Mistfits was gone.

**####**

**Sorry Sasuke's is so short! But i wrote it durning school. Forgive me for misspelling. Lol.**

**but that you all so much for the reviews! favs, and reads! **

**please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! So I'ma try and reach at least two new chapters here before the next story I update:)  
><strong>

**Please read and review  
><strong>

**this one will have a different POV :)  
><strong>

**do NOT own Naruto  
><strong>

**####  
><strong>Ch.4

Sister

*Hanabi*

I sat quietly in the closet in my room with hands over my ears, eyes closed, back pressed tightly into a corner with my cloths brushing my head, and knees pulled up to my chest. I didn't dare make a sound least father come in in find me. Though I shouldn't be to worried, my sister always took care of me. Always.

Every night, at ten, I would hide in here and lock the door. I even had a small stash of chips, some blankets and pillows with a little night light just in case I had to stay in here for longer. Neji would always tell me that news. Other than that, I would crawl out at twelve. Once all the screams stopped, and the pounding and creaking, when I heard those feet shuffle off down the hall and the final door slam shut. I would sit here, quietly sobbing until that happened.

Hinata was my older sister, and I should have know she was always in pain. Father never laid a hand on me, not for a long time and she hid her wounds very well. It was always her though who got hurt, and even then she might have been defending me. I thought of her as a stuttering weak fool for years, and she never once hated me for those thoughts, maybe even embraced it if it would save me.

When I was six, she had come home really late. Maybe she was hiding out, I wasn't to sure. All I knew was that was the first night I saw my father drunk. He came into my room around nine, my bed time still early in those days, and pulled me out by my hair. Crying for him to stop only made him pull harder as he yanked me to the floor and beat me for the first time. His hands pulled up on my arms giving them the feeling of being yanked out, her fists landed on my cheek, my head, my body. Feet slammed into my back. Never had I felt so much pain. No matter how many times I begged him to stop, it just hurt more.

Then it was gone.

_"Father stop!" A voice yelled out in shock, then there was a thump to my side._

_I uncurled from my protective ball painfully sobbing, surprised to see that my older sister Hinata had just tackled our dad to the ground. She had a backpack on her back -which would later make me wonder if she had planed to run away- that she slammed onto his back before she stood up and glanced her fearful lavender eyes to me.  
><em>

_"G-go H-H-Hanabi." She pointed to the door.  
><em>

_Sparring a glance to my father, who stumbled and fumed drunkenly spreading the foul smell of beer, I nodded and began to limp away.  
><em>

_"What do you think you're doing Hinata! You little brat!"_

_He rushed past me, blinded by his own rage and pushed me to the floor. I rolled under the bed and watched wide eyed as my father beat and screams at Hinata. taking her down verbally and physically. I wanted to call for help, I wanted to run! My sisters gaze stayed on me, no matter what he did, she looked at me with those crying eyes keeping me rooted to the spot.  
><em>

_When he was done, he spit on her face and left stumbling away. I couldn't move for a while, shaking and crying, holding a hand to my mouth where I had bit it to keep from screaming. I didn't even notice. _

_Hinata's eyes closed for a second and I scrambled out from under the bed, falling on my face before I caught my bearings.  
><em>

_"Don't d-die nee-san!" I skidded on my knees to her side, burning them in the process on the carpet and started shaking her shoulder.  
><em>

_"She isn't dead Hanabi, be careful, you might hurt her more." Looking up I sobbed when Neji walked in. His face was drawn tight to show no emotion, but I could see the small shine on his cheeks from tears. At that point, any thought that he had ever hated Hinata too, vanished.  
>He carried a water bottle and a small first aid kit. I watched as he patched up her arms, face, legs back and stomach, being extremely careful with his touch and where he touched, then carried her onto my bed, laying her under the covers before he turned to leave.<br>_

_"Neji-nii-san?" I questioned. He glanced at me guiltily.  
><em>

_"I can't be caught taking care of her, it'll ruin our plan."  
><em>

_"Plan?" He paused at the door.  
><em>

_"We'll tell you later." Then he was gone and I watched Hinata sleep. I had never seen the bruises and scars, how thin she was. That night I laid next to my sister and even in her painful sleep, she turned around to hold me.  
><em>

A door slammed shut off to the distance and I sat up a little straighter. Crawling over to the door I unlocked it and stepped out. My room was big and colorful. To anyone it was a normal girls room, maybe even a spoiled girls room. To me it looked like a form of 'hush money.' Rushing to my bathroom I grabbed the things I knew I would need. An empty bottle I filled with warm water, a towel and a first aid kit.

Unlocking my bedroom door I sneaked down the dark hallway and headed into it's depth. The last room on the right was Hinata's. It was just as big as mine, but over the years had lost whatever resemblance that a teenager lived in it. The walls were still blue, her covers a pale purple and her curtains. A drawer, a desk, and that was about it. I knew that she had a secret spot where she hid whatever she deemed special enough to hide.

"Nee-san?" I turned my head through open doorway and held off my tears.

Hinata lay entangled in her covers, chest breathing erratically making them rise with each intake. I stood beside her and placed the things i grabbed on the ground, trying had not to look at her blank face. She didn't cry anymore, and she hardly screamed anymore either unless pain dragged it out. She just stared off at something else and closed her heart and mind to it.

I rushed to her closet and pulled out the blankets and pillows, laying them on the soft carpet in a makeshift bed that the moonlight shone on. Hinata didn't move until I grabbed her wrist and with a gentle tug she slid off the bed like a blob of goo.

She looked at the blankets and started to kick at them, entangling herself more, whimpering in pain and fear she started to panic and thrash about. Falling on her side she pulled the top half on her body out of the covers, sweat shining on her naked and bruised back.

"Hinata!" I said quietly but firmly. She stopped moving, her glazed eyes turning to me with that lifeless stare.

Moving slowly I untangled her. She never slept in that big bed, or used the blankets even though a maid washed them everyday. That bed marked her pain that our father forced on her almost every night. The first time he did it, she was twelve.

_Hinata was crying again. I hated having to hear it, I absolutely hated it! I always wanted to help, but I couldn't. All I could do was listen to her get beat. Abused, neglected, starved. I could do nothing. _

_No one helped us either. If any servants heard her, they said nothing. Neji and me didn't help until it was all done. 'Are we all bad people?'  
><em>

_The house went quiet, as if to prepare itself for the unspeakable horror that came next. Hinata started to scream. Never had I heard her scream like that. Cry, whimper, small sounds of pain and fear, but this swallowed my body and brain and made me go still in my hiding spot under the bed.  
><em>

_"St-stop! Please!" She was begging him, screaming and crying. "Please stop daddy!"  
><em>

_For a second it did. All sound halted again. Taking in a breath. It was as if that childish name we once called him when we were little and he was safe, had stopped him. A loud smack was heard and her screaming came back with vigor.  
><em>

_"No!"  
><em>

_"Shut up!" But the quiet didn't really come back. I could hear the creaking sound of her bed, the grunting on my father despite the closed door and her whimpers of pain.  
><em>

_Sound stopped again after his door slammed shut and I rushed to her room. Neji followed, not seeming to care if he was caught. We found her spread out on her bed naked, staring at the door as if she expected us in. Her face was blotchy with tears running over a busted lip and there was a small trail of blood down her lip.  
><em>

_It was that night that her eyes truly got to me. Broken. My dad had just completely broken his own daughter in the worst way imaginable.  
><em>

Tonight he had done it again. It only got worse, as if her mind was breaking down along with her soul and heart. She stopped crying, screaming. She just stopped living.

After taking the covers off of her, dirty from his night activity, I threw the disgusting bundle on the bed and then proceed to wipe her body with the towel. Cleaning of the sweat and stains from where he had spilled on her body, careful of her bruises and fragile thin body.

Neji didn't come in on these nights, he couldn't. Hinata wold freak out as soon as his strong hands touched her, his pale eyes saw her. He would wait until she was asleep and calm.

Pulling her to the makeshift bed I laid the two of us down and pulled the covers over her first. Hiding her naked body from the world as she disappeared up to her chin under the covers. Just how she liked it. Next I went to that small hiding spot where she hid everything special. A necklace from mother, a picture of her and Neji as kids and carefree, a picture of me and a small little bundle tide together in orange string. Letters from her friends. I could feel her dead eyes staring at me as I reached to hand her the bundle. Something about it made her feel safe again, and she would relax a little, let some tears fall again and then fall asleep.

A slender hand reached for the bundle almost eagerly. I tried to ignore the self mutilated cuts on her wrists. I wasn't sure when she started to cut her self, deliberately hurting herself, but she did it often now out of sight of me and Neji. Did she hate herself so much? Did he believe his mean words? Had he destroyed her that much?

Not knowing how to help or stop this, I gave her letter which she held securely in her hands, the other arm reaching to hold me. I slid into the covers and let her engulf me, feeling the sharp edges of the envelopes pressing into my back. This small discomfort was nothing though, as she ran a hand through my hair, humming ever so slightly in a broken tune. Was she trying to calm me down? Or herself? I ran my own hand through her hair, running another down he back in soothing circles, humming that lullaby she was trying to hum me.

"I love you nee-san." I whispered squeezing her tight to me.

She whispered in a broken voice, "Lo-love you."

Eventually she fell into what I hoped was a blissful sleep and I followed soon after.

**####**

**Okay...not sure if this is too long or shorter than my other chapters. But the one POV for this chapter seemed to fit enough, so o well.  
><strong>

**Next one will be a Neji POV, possibly also a one page POV. If not...you'll see. :)  
><strong>

**This made me sad just writing...so I'ma wallow in my self made sadness...lol  
><strong>

**Please read and review  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't tell you all how much I enjoyed the comments! Thanks so much XD I've been waiting forever for some reviews somewhere. lol.  
><strong>

**Glad you all feel so passionate about Hinata and her problems.  
><strong>

**"Tats it! Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara will kill Hiashi. But it wud be better if they just expose Hiashi. Let the ppl handle child rapist like him! Death penalty!" -nice one chibi beary  
><strong>

**"Epic sad face...TT Hiashi should be shot" -Hyuga09, yup.  
><strong>

**I think I do this to you all on purpose by this point :) What can I say? I enjoy your reactions.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review  
><strong>

**Do NOT own Naruto  
><strong>

**####  
><strong>Ch.5

Brother Love

*Neji*

The night was quiet and still, a deathly stillness of a snake waiting to attack. Thankfully, he was sound asleep passed out in a room. I climbed out from my bed, feet quietly hitting the carpet as I creaked open my door. It didn't make a sound, nothing did in the darkness. The long hall seemed fearsome and lonely, Hinata's room at the very end of a string of monsters.

Glancing to my left I made sure my uncles door was shut firmly before I sped down the hall. I felt childish running down the hall on my toes to stay quiet. It was as if my father was alive again, waiting in his room on a stormy night for his child to rush in for comfort. But he could not protect me anymore, I had to do that myself.

I was sick. Sick of sticking out for myself when my two little cousins had to depend on each other. Depend on the pain of Hinata, just so we could live. I almost had enough money, another year and we'd be free. I would take both of them away, maybe even out of Konoha and uncles rule over it's police. If I stayed, I would better be using that money for a damn good defender. Hiashi new how to work the system well.

Peeking in to her room I made sure they were both sound asleep. After that first night, I couldn't freely come in here to help anymore until she had calmed down. Or she would scream. That screaming would wake up Hiashi and once again he would be on her, hitting her, hurting her. I growled low to myself.

The sight of Hinata's naked and bleeding body never left my mind. It always lingered, more so after the day I decided I would take them with me. My plan didn't always involve the two girls I considered sisters, at first it was only me. I would run away and live safe and sound. Soon we would all run away, and nobody would lay a hand to them.

_"N-nii-san?"I turned my head to glare at the meek girl before me. She flinched and stepped back. Holding a one year old Hanabi tight to her as best she could._

_Hanabi gurgled and drooled, pulling at her sisters bangs while Hinata tried to hold her up with thin boney arms. I hated looking at her, she was weak. It reminded me of my own weakness.  
><em>

_"What Hinata-sama?" I said venomously.  
><em>

_She looked down and had her hands not been bust she'd of been twiddling stupidly with her fingers.  
><em>

_"W-where are y-you go-going?" She whispered quietly in the early morning.  
><em>

_I had a backpack hanging from my hand stuffed full with cloths, some money and food. I hated this place, the people, the pain and the harsh words. Hinata must have hated it more. It wasn't always like this, so neglecting. He only hit us in punishment, but it always seemed off and I had a gut feeling it would get worse.  
><em>

_"I'm leaving." I reached to grab my shoes when Hinata suddenly thrust Hanabi into my arms and grabbed my bag.  
><em>

_"Hinata, what are you doing!" I gaped, grasping at the baby so not to drop her. The tiny baby frowned displeased at being shoved around and was about to open her mouth to voice it.  
><em>

_"C-cover her m-m-mouth and p-place her in the c-cr-crib." Hinata told me urgently, bending down to the ground and grabbing her shoes as if to put them on. Mutely I did as she told me, surprised when I heard the thick footfalls of Hiashi out the door. I thought he had already left for work.  
><em>

_Running of with my hand covering Hanabi's mouth I hid into the nursery room. The door opened and I could hear him talking to Hinata.  
><em>

_"What are you doing?"  
><em>

_"G-going o-out with s-some friends. I a-a-a-asked..." Her quiet voice filtered down the hall and got quieter as she was caught in a lie.  
><em>

_Placing Hanabi in her play pin I handed her a squishy teether to keep her occupied and hid in the closet.  
><em>

_"Were you planing on running away! Coward!" Hinata let out a small scream of pain with a resounding smack of leather hitting skin. Something fell to the ground and her small voice let out whimpers as her yelled at her. "Worthless, little... What are you trying to do to me! Bring down my image! Destroy us with your weak will!"  
><em>

_"N-no! D-daddy... please." She gasped out. Then it stopped, with a huff he stomped away and headed towards the nursery. Hinata's little whimpers could still be heard as he came into the room.  
><em>

_I watched him through a crack in the closet as his harsh face peered over Hanabi. For a second I feared he would the little baby who gurgled happily at her father and held our her hands completely unaware of the danger he posed.  
><em>

_"Daddy!:" She squealed.  
><em>

_He sighed and reached down, patting her little head with his big hands. "You will never disappoint me. I never have to look at her face a third time. Why did such a weakling get her face? You won't be a problem, you're a strong child Hanabi."  
><em>

_The was a little gasp and my eyes shot to the open doorway where Hinata stood crying fresh new tears as her father tenderly picked up his youngest child. Her cheek was read and by the way she scooted back favoring her left leg, I imagined her punished her hard.  
><em>

_"Get out!" She ran, my backpack spilling my cloths to the ground. _

"Hinata," I sighed, watching Hanabi and her cling to each other. I stayed after that day. To help the girl who helped me.

Hinata didn't stir but wrapped Hanabi tighter into her embrace under the covers. As if to protect her. I grinned sadly, she was always protecting us. But who protected her? Hanabi peaked open an eyes at me before falling back to sleep. There was nothing for me to do here.

Tap. Tap. "Ppsst, Hinata!" Tap. Tap.

The noise came from her window and I looked up to see a small bust of spikes that shone a bright yellow as the moon hit it. It then moved and a face blooded underneath with bright blue eyes and whisker marks.

_'Great, this idiot.' _I thought to myself. He often came here late at night to bring Hinata food and was rather annoying about that. But him and his two friends who undoubtedly were holding him up now had been gone for three years.

I walked up to the window and pulled back the curtain allowing for him to see me. "What do you want Uzumaki?"

"Or cra-!" He fell back wards biting his tongue while his hands reached out for the windowsill. When he got his hold, the two who were holding him up while trying to cling to the tree outside called at him.

"Idiot! What was that!"

"You dobe! You're gonna kill us!"

"Sommy!" He called quietly, holding out his out his cut tongue. "Wast stutid Nemi!"

"Hu?" The chorused. I sighed.

"What do you want?" After a few second of sticking out his tongue rather childishly, he answered.

"We were gonna bring Hinata some food, but that got real cold when I realized I forgot her gift so we were just gonna give her her gift." He declared brightly, as if he never knew her problems existed.

Then again, becasue of their nightly visits as kids, the poor substance food had kept her from starving on days end. I imagine it was the other two boys who occasionally put in some vegetables and meat. The bowls were all disposable to, so no one ever caught on.

"Give it here," I opened the window a little letting the cool air come through. Hinata let a moan escape her lips as the cool air rushed into the blankets, snuggling closer to Hanabi.

"Why should I? Will you give it to her? Why are you even in her room!"

_'Why in the world don't you shut up!' _

"Reasons I'm sure you know of..." He looked at me suspiciously, blue eyes darkening with caution.

Could I really blame him though? I never showed Hinata kindness where it could be seen. But...this boy knew secrets and how to keep them.

"I am just trying to make sure she is alright and that's all you need to know for now."

With a firm nod he satisfied his own curiosity and reached down, handing back up two stuffed animals. One was a dark range plush fox, big enough for Hinata to cuddle and to hide in her little cubby. The other was a plush red fox with a pipe out its mouth. Also big enough to cuddle and hide.

"The fox is for Hinata, and I didn't know what Hanabi was like so I just got her this." He gave me that bright grin my cousin undoubtedly fell head over heels for. I sighed in annoyance. "I didn't get one for you cause you're a teme."

"Hn."

"There it is!" He chuckled and pushed the plushies towards me. "The frog is Gamabunta, after a legend Jiraiya told me about. The fox is Kyuubi after our own little legend. Can you remember? And tell her I'll walk her to school, okay? Just..." He peacked over the sill and I blocked his views. "Whatever he is doing to her, can you keep her safe here?"

I couldn't really answer that. "Just go Naruto! I'll remember the stupid toys!""

He gave me a headache. How did those two boys put up with him? I got my answer as soon as I said go and they dropped him. Naruto dangerously caught himself on the tree, cursing silently as the other two ran off to jump the fence. Leaving him following at a slower pace.

After grabbing the little toys I shut the window and knelt beside my cousins. Looking at their sleeping faces, I could almost imagine they were sleeping peacefully without any nightmares.

"Very soon. Hold on for a little longer and it'll all be over. I'll have enough money, I'll be 17 next year and can be awarded custody. If not, well, I'll take you two anyway and we'll go far away where he can never find you again."

I placed the toys in between, amused as almost instantly the pulled them into their tight embrace. Hanabi relaxed into her sister so childishly while hugging that toy, it reminded me of the age she should be. Hinata's face lite up on its own. I wonder if she could scene that idiot.

"Goodnight." I leaned over and kissed them on the forehead. Getting up I shut the door behind me and headed off in to my room. Walking calmly through the dark hallways.

**#####**

**Dun Dun!  
><strong>

**A little shorter. I might go back to two POV's, watcha think?  
><strong>

**Did you all like this one?  
><strong>

**XD I updated this pretty fast. Maybe I'll put up another before heading off to my next fic. ;)  
><strong>

**Please read and review!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So far I am still loving the comments!  
><strong>

**You're all so livid about this XD I enjoy it. lol. Sorry, that make me a little cruel to enjoy messing with y'all? But then you wouldn't be reading this if I didn't.  
><strong>

**Thanks so much for all these wonderful reviews! They encourage me and move me on XD  
><strong>

**Anyone seeing Batman? It's awesome! I went to the premier.  
><strong>

**Send out a pray for Colorado please, that was just something horrible.**

**::THINGS TO NOTICE::  
><strong>

**1) I am uploading at least three to two chapter per fic before I move to the next as to move along production. Since this is the third new chapter, I will (sadly) be moving on to the next fic.  
><strong>

**So far I am close to getting every one of my stories with an update. I've come pretty far since the summer started.  
><strong>

**2) When all is updated, I will upload a new story. This wont be for a while, but I hope y'all will check it out when it comes.  
><strong>

**3) As a favor to a friend who is begging for a Sailor Earth (I swear, just let Tuxedo Mask take the slot!) I will try my hand at a Sailor Moon fic. Soon probably. So I'll be busy on many things. XD ...  
><strong>

**Be patient, not only is vacation time still on, but school is coming up and my senior year and college applications which I have NO idea what I'm doing :( lol.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review! XD  
><strong>

**Do NOT own Naruto  
><strong>

**#####  
><strong>Ch. 6

Oh to be Home

*Naruto*

"Wake up!"

_"Who would walk me up? No! Good dreams of ramen...Hinata swimming in ramen...it's raining ramen..."_

Something cold and wet landing on me. "Gah!" I sputtered, choking on the cold water that suddenly washed over me.

I opened my eyes to see my perverted guardian standing over me with a wide grin stretched across his face. "See Sasuke, that's how you wake him up effectively."

"Ero-sensei!" I yelled at him and jumped out of bed only to stumble over my soaked blankets.

"Hey! Call me dad, call me old man, but don't call me that!" He rushed to the door and stood there defensively while I tried to get out of the covers. Sasuke grinned at my predicament. "It ruins my reputation with the ladies." He then walked away whistling a happy tune. "Get dressed for school boys!"

I slumped to the ground in defeat and glared at the teme. "Aren't you supposed to be a good room mate and help me?"

Sasuke didn't lie to Gaara and Hinata, he was legally allowed to live on his own. Much like Gaara's sister. He was living with us until that time though, Jiraiya had some credit to his name around the world. It had surprised us both when he found us near the end of our travels asking for sanctuary. While living with us, he would be under the protection of my guardian. I didn't know all that had happened to him, but I did know he didn't want to be found. Jiraiya could keep his name at a minimal influence and cover it with his own. Whatever rumors that would leave this city about the Uchiha family being back in town would be gone by a simple word. For being such a pervert, Jiraiya held a great deal of power over the political and underground world, something Sasuke seemed to have found himself neck deep in.

"I tried to wake you peacefully dobe."

"Yeah, peacefully my butt!" I stood and shrugged off the damp covers and grinned. "Looks like I don't need a shower now."

Sasuke walked out of the room. "Hey, don't get all princess on me! Haven't you ever gone a day without a shower!"

"Yes, but you can stink up a storm. Bye, see you at school."

"Hey! Don't leave me!" He was gone though and I grumbled while finding my new cloths in the closet. "Teme."

After pulling on a clean orange shirt and some black jeans, I took a look in the mirror and brushed my hair a little in a poor effort to tame it and then brushed my teeth.

"Let's see... ah!" I mumbled, looking in my new orange and black backpack for my head band.

"Looking for something?" I turned my head to see Jiraiya standing at my door with an amused smile across his face. In his hand he held my headband, it's shiny metal glittering in the light.

It wasn't any ordinary headband. It held that mark of ancient Konoha warriors on it, from the times of ninja. When I had gone places with Jiraiya, he had trained me in fighting arts as well as gotten other fighting masters to train me. He gave me that on my thirteenth birthday. telling me that now I was on the road to being a great person, a great protector. Someone to help the weak. I had taken great pride in that headband.

"Thanks!" I picked up my backpack and jumped over the dirty floor -no one said two teenage boys in a room was clean- grabbed my headband and rushed down the hall and out the door of our apartment complex. Jiraiya had a house here, but he had rented to a few college students who totaled it. We would live here until it was all cleaned up.

"Bye!"

"See ya gaki!"

We lived fairly close to the school, a good eight blocks away. But I would make it there in no time flat with my skateboard. I could feel it slide on the ground beneath me, the wheels making a small foom sound over the sidewalk while I secured my helmet. I learned my lesson on not wearing a helmet a few years ago.

"Hey Sauske!" He was walking ahead of me, so I put in a little extra speed and stuck my tongue out at him. "This is for dropping me and for getting me wet and fo-"

He rushed up suddenly in what I thought was an invitation to race until he yelled out, "You idiot look out!"

Turning my head I was too late to actually stop myself as I ran into a body. Catching a glimpse of pale skin and indigo hair I knew by instinct it was Hinata. The two of us crashed to the ground but I managed to grab her body and turn mine ever so slightly so that when we fell she landed mainly on me.

For a second the streets were quiet before the normal noise bustled around us again. I opened one eye to see what happened only to find my sight blocked by Hinata's long dark hair. Her face was pressed into my chest and I could feel her body moving with each little quiver as she calmed down from being tackled by me.

_ 'Oh man...her chest is pressing into my stomach. I can- Stupid! Don't think that way! Jiraiya has not rubbed off on me! I refuse!'_

"You dobe." Sasuke sighed over me and helped Hinata off, deliberately leaving me on the ground with a smirk.

I sat up and rubbed my stiff shoulder which had literally taken the burn from the ground. I could feel it bleeding somewhat, my shit sticking to the scrapes. "Hinata! You didn't get hurt did you? I'm so sorry!"

Hinata held the knuckle of her pointer finger in her mouth and gave me a little smile to assure me she was fine. "D-don't worry N-N-Naruto, j-just a cut."

I wailed in despair, "I'm very sorry Hinata!"

She didn't look any worse for wear. A little frazzled by the encounter, but no diffrent then usual from what I saw yesterday. Baggy cloths, tired face, pale and almost sickly looking.

Sasuke rubbed a hand on his face in annoyance. "Come on, when we get to the school we'll take you two to the office." He then seemed to think of something and turned inquisitive black eyes on Hinata. "You live on the other side of town, what are you doing over here?"

Oh, that's true. If you were to go in a direction from out school to our houses, me and Sasuke lived in front and Hinata more to the side.

"O-oh." She blushed darkly and pointed with her good finger at a store behind us while sticking her other hand in her coat pocket.

Turning around we saw a giant wooden sign that said "Konoha Bakery" in big bold letters. Through the windows the store looked a lot like a little cafe. A sort of homey place.

"I l-like the c-coffe here and uh, I c-come f-fo-for break-kfeast s-sometimes."

"Oh." I grinned at her and chuckled as her cheeks became a dark crimson. "Is it good?"

She could only nod mutely, sending her eyes to the ground. Sasuke and me shared a small glance at her shyness and then a small grin.

"Ne, Hinata, will you show us around school? We're not late right?" I asked, grabbing her hand and my skateboard in the other as the three of us walked towards the school.

Hinata squeaked but didn't pull away her hand. She never did when we were little, in fact, she tightened her grip on my own hand. As expected though, her face became blood pressure worry red. Sasuke then fell in step beside us while the tall almost castle designed school loomed ahead of us.

"W-where's Gaara?"

"Panda is meeting us up front."

"Won't he be happy we brought Hinata as a gift!"

"N-Naruto!" She squeaked again.

While hiding my sudden worry with a grin I slowed down the pace a little watching the subtle movements of Hinata as she sighed in relief. She was favoring her right leg ever so slightly while trying to keep up with our fast pace. When we slowed down, her walking returned to a more normal gait. I promised Gaara and Sasuke though that I wouldn't push her for answers until she was ready. But I swear, if the limping happened daily, and other pains I had yet to take note of, I would go straight to Hiashi and beat him. Or I would even bug Hinata if she wasn't willing to tell me. Sometimes, you had to be forceful to help someone if they didn't know how to start the process off themselves. I hoped Hinata wouldn't draw out to that point. And Hiashi better pray to Kami that he didn't fall out of norm.

"All we need to know right now is where the nurse is and the office for our schedules." Sasuke told her. "Can you show us?"

"Y-yes." She let us see a little grin before her eyes were drawn our hands, her cheeks gaining color. I actually liked the feeling of our hands clasped together, it was warm and trusting. But I had held a few girls hands before on the trip with Jiraiya, but never did it feel so lovingly safe as with Hinata. Was it only me?

"I'm h-happy you're a-a-all ba-back. It's l-like a d-dream."

I laughed. "Time to stop dreaming. Your knights are back."

Sasuke smacked my head. "Cheesy much?"

"I-i-it's f-fine N-Naruto!" Hinata said quickly.

Oh, to be home again.

**####  
>So I'm gonna be a little turd and not give y'all a juicy chapter! XD <strong>

**Sorry, I just love to mess with y'all. This was basically like a filler. And after this story I will move on the next one and so on until I get to two or three chapters each :)  
><strong>

**Don't worry, once I'm done with that I start over and go through my stories with the same process, maybe I'll start with this one first ;) **

**And I've decided, unless I really want too or need to, I'm gonna stick with one POV :) Sorry for those who like two, but that right now is two much on my list. I try to get 1000-200 words though. (Though...adding the AN is a little bit like cheating on that.) lol  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review cuz I'm loving them!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I promised three chapters a fic! But I had to work on this brilliant idea! Can you blame me?**

**I haven't posted this until I post the one chap to sinners, so if you are reading, yay!  
><strong>

**If it's still me just reading this...  
><strong>

**I need to get busy!  
><strong>

**But this brain idea came from The Girl in The Box Case. Which reminded me of the full extent of the human mind I wanted to try and build in Hinata, such as Stockholm syndrome, I hadn't worked out the details in that so, I just sort of let it slide.  
><strong>

**If you don't know the case, the events, look it up, but not if you're weak of heart because it is truly tragic and I don't know how any human being could do that to someone. Ever.  
><strong>

**Thanks for your time, I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Please read and review!  
><strong>

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
><strong>

**####  
><strong>

Ch.7

How to Start Day One

*Sasuke*

After Hinata led us into the office, she waved a small goodbye and headed back into the hallway filled with a crowd of people. The three of us waited in the office for the principle to call us. Gaara played a game on his phone, bored green eyes and a grim expression. I leaned back in my chair with my head pressed to the wall getting annoyed by Naruto's constant blabbering and his rocking chair.

"Gaara, why don't you come room with us to! Sasuke is already free-loading until he can buy himself a house, so come on and join the party!"

"No, I'm fine."

"Why not!" The chair tipped dangerously back and he held the front as if to keep pulling on the plastic blue seat.

"It's you. You're a mess."

I smirked.

"You got something to say teme?!"

"You are a mess."

"So are you!" Our room was recently a pig sty, but at least I can say more than half of it is Naruto's. I felt my brows crease, some of that mess was still mine. 'Stupid dobe, rubbin' off on me.'

The bell rang with a muffled tone outside the office door and the principles office opened with a loud bang. Inside the door way was a kind of small lady, she wore a black shirt and pants with her black hair cut short. She smiled kindly at us and her dark eyes seemed concerned. Nothing about her was overly shocking or to dull The exception being a big fat pink pig in her arms.

"Whoa!" Naruto called in shock, his chair falling back down into a stable position on his toe.

"Ow!" Damn! Ow!" He jumped forward out of his chair with a dramatic flourish and landed in a heap before the woman. "Oooo, ow." He moaned pitifully.

Gaara and me shared a snicker but stood up dutifully, grabbed the blond dork by his arms and hauled him up. The girl who had walked out from the office could only stare at us with wide eyes and the pig seemed to have a similar expression.

"Cool pig." Naruto grinned and pulled his arms out of our grips.

"T-thank you?" She said slowly, seemingly shocked. She cleared her throat. "Um, Tsunade-sama is inside, please keep it down." Her brown eyes glanced momentarily at a sheepishly grinning Naruto.

"It's no problem Shizune-nee-san, Tsunade-baa-chan loves me and you know it." He grinned brightly and the girl, Shizune, grinned tentatively.

"It is nice to see you again Naruto." She said with a small laugh.

She moved out-of-the-way and walked over to the front desk placing the now obviously spoiled pig on a little dog bed hidden behind the counter.

"Baa-chan is pervy-sensei's old friend, she visited him one while we were a little closer to the area. She's old, trust me." He nodded his head firmly, walking into the room with us behind him. "And she drink like crazy, plus she gambles all her money. How is she even a principle!" He questioned wide-eyed.

"Naruto, shut up!" A loud screeching voice yelled at him and we ducked as an empty bottle hit the door behind his head.

Whereas me and Gaara were on an instant alert mode, Naruto just gave a big goofy grin, stood back up and walked jollily over to the principles desk. The principle was young-looking, not at all like Jiraiya, not even over her forties at least. Her hair was long and blond hanging down her back, her eyes were a sharp hazel but she had this hazy look over them in a tale-tell sign of being drunk or high. Drunk most likely according to the bottle she just thew.

She sighed and laid her hand in her hands. "Must you do this? I have a splinting hangover."

Naruto laughed loudly, strutted over to a chair and plopped himself down rather comfortable. I felt a little sorry for the women as she groaned pitifully. Then Naruto made an excellent point. "You decided to drink on a school night where you come to work in the morning with a loud school bell that rings every fifty minuets at least a little over eight times a day."

Her glare was harsh as me and Gaara carefully took out seats. Naruto's grin one seemed to grow, scrunching up his blue eyes in mischievous joy. "I just like to add to it."

"Naruto." She growled warningly, eyes narrowing at his idiotic grin.

"Lady Tsunade," I interrupted, trying to move this along. "We are her here for our schedules."

With a resigned tired sigh she reached a hand down into a draw and then threw three folders on to the table. "You're classrooms, locker numbers, lunch code, school card and a bell scheduled." We took them up and shifted threw them.

"Naruto told me about your little friend, so you all classes with her throughout the day, get her to show you around." Her head fell unceremoniously down to the table with a heavy thud.

"Now out!" She boomed and we scrambled over the chair, tumbling with hands on the ground for a grip and rushing out the door.

Shizune looked at us from her computer, an eyebrow raised an a laugh on her eyes even though her face was composed. "Have a good day boys." She called as we tried to maintain some dignity walking out of the office with our chests and heads held high.

"Bye Shizune!" Naruto waved while me and Gaara offered a kind polite wave.

Once in the empty hall way we looked through our folders again. "Where's your class?" Naruto questioned.

"227, homeroom. Kakashi Hatake."

"Same." Gaara replied.

"Me to!" The blond grinned. "What about after?"

We grabbed the lists and read them through, Gaara's, Naruto's then mine in order. The three of us had four classes together. Homeroom, which doubled as study hall for first, math in fourth, chemistry in fifth and English in seventh. Second period Naruto had art 2 while me and Gaara had band, Gaara and Naruto shared World history for third and I had gym, Naruto had gym in sixth, Gaara already had his gym credits and took art 3 and I had World History as well. We really wouldn't be separated too much at all except for our sixth period classes. **  
><strong>

Then is occured to me, Tsunade said we would each have classes with Hinata. So it only stood to question which classes she had.

"Come on." Gaara walked forward calmly with his hands in his jean pockets, up a flight of stairs to the side where the 200 numbered classrooms were. Naruto was awkwardly quiet, even for him the intimidation of quiet halls on the first day of school wrecked his nerves.

"227." I called to them as their eyes skipped over the number. Naruto and Gaara walked to the door and finding his gall again, the blond pulled open the door and called out excitedly in a theatrical dramatically loud voice.

"Hello! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you better know it because you won't soon forget it!"

I sighed to myself and shook my head while a self-pitying frown etched on to Gaara's face. What a wonderful way to start the first day.

**#####**

**I know I said what I wanted to do, but sadly that will take me a while to get to it becasue it has to build. a few chapter maybe.  
><strong>

**Anyone worried about sinners, don't be, because I will update this after a sinners chapter.  
><strong>

**And once I reach the three point mark for sinner's and move on, I will repeat the process for this. This may take a few more chapters to get to the punch, so it may take a while to update everything as well.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>

**Please Read and Review!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's an update! Sorry for the long wait.**

**Oh, I don't know when I'll update this next, I have to move on to the next story, but I'll try to update between those because I really want to XD**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Please read and review**

**XXXX**

Ch. 8

Introduction

*Gaara*

After Naruto's rather loud announcement, the entire class before us went dead silent for a few seconds. The blond held his bright smile and walked up to the front of the room and handed a slip of paper given to us in our pile of papers to the teacher, Kakashi. The rest of the class set to talking to themselves and snickering as well as oogaling the new boys. I shuddered.

"_Stupid rabid fan girls."_

Sasuke and me walked up to join Naruto and his idiot self up front and I gazed over the wide classroom. There was a good maybe sixteen to twenty kids in the room sitting in groups and predictable high school cliques. A gleam of pale skin caught my attention and I followed it to a window at the very back.

Hinata sat there looking dejected and gone, eyes glazed and staring aimlessly out the window and her head resting on her hands heavily. She seemed unconnected to the world and ignored by all the other groups, even the one only a few seats away from her.

"Gaara-san?" I trailed lazy eyes to the teacher who had and spoken.

The man was the personification of lazy and pervert. He slouched in his chair, feet on the table, wearing a gray shirt and sweats with a black mask covering half of his face and a bandana hiding one eyes with the school symbol on it. His sliver hair was the only thing that had any energy as it stuck up and slanted awkwardly defying gravity. The book in his hand was a well-known perverted book, Icha Icha. Naruto Sasuke, and me would sneak into the adult store as kids when Hinata couldn't play to see why so many man loved it. Icha Icha was always a big hit there.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"On Fridays you come here at the end of the day. It should say that in your schedule, but, you know, have to tell you." He waved a hand to the class and the students listened for a brief second drawing their eyes to where he would seat the new kids.

"Sit wherever you three like. Study, sleep, eat, just be quiet and behave and we'll have no problems." A brown eye gazed sleepily across the room at the group closest to Hinata who still paid the class no attention.

"Right Kiba-san? Didn't I tell you to leave that dog at home?"

A boy stood briefly and moved his chair over to hide the noticeably large white lump of a dog behind it.

"Yes you did, sir! I sure did! Akamaru ain't here!" He grinned cheekily and scratched a sharp nail at the strange red downturned triangles on his cheeks. Kakashi sighed and seemingly giving up on the problem slouched back down and began to read his book with a quick happy giggle.

"Sit."

Naruto needed no more prompting as he speed off to the back of the room at Hinata, leaving a few starry-eyes girls who were already dolling up there looks. He probably also left them disliking him because by his yelling he was obviously a loud obnoxious brat. It was always me and Sasuke who they went after, but the two of us were quick to follow behind him.

"Hinata!" He yelled out, waving a hand above his head before he plopped down in a seat beside her and scooting it as close as he could. She looked up startled, he eyes briefly worried and wide before her shoulders relaxed, and she smiled at us.

"H-hi, N-Naruto, Gaara, S-S-Sauske."

We pulled up a few chairs and sat in front of the two-person table. "Ne, Hinata, why are you sitting here all by your lonesome?"

She blushed ever so slightly. "I j-just like be-eing on my o-o-own." She bit her lip unconsciously and we could tell she was lying. Hinata was a loving girl and appreciated any affection given to her. As small children all we had ever wanted was a group of friends and Naruto was known to hang with anyone who would accept him in either to make fun or him or use him. Hinata would do very much the same if she wasn't to shy.

"Oh," We turned our head around to look at the group of kids, something about them seemed familiar, but I had only moved here as a child and couldn't remember any of my elementary classmates. The girl who spoke was a pinkett with a wide forehead, emerald green eyes that, at the moment, gazed suspiciously on us.

"Hinata, you know them?" She asked the girl.

Said girl looked down and nodded her head, but she did not speak to the girl. I watched as she clasped her hands under the table so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"You guys, who are you?" The boy who had hidden the dog stood beside the pinkett with a deep suspicious frown etched on his face. The boys and me shared a look. I guess somehow Hinata was apart of the group before us.

"What's it to ya dog boy?!" Naruto threatened, moving a little closer to Hinata as she silently eeped.

"She's a friend." Sasuke scoffed.

"Shut it butt-head!"

"Man, what a drag." A lazy voice said from behind the dog boy and a pale hand pulled his shoulder back.

Another boy walked out between the groups, his hands in his jean pockets and his shoulder slouched. Tired brown eyes gazed us over, but I found my eye trapped to the pineapple like pigtail on top of his head. Never mind about our teacher, this boy was lazy incarnated.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara," He nodded to each of us with his head, "It's good to see y'all again." With that said he went back to his eat, sat down beside a blond and a chubby boy before slamming his head down in instant sleep.

Realization began to dawn on us, these were our old school mates. Instantly the hostel environment washed away and was replaced with a friendly accepting atmosphere.

"Naruto!? Man, that you, ha!" The dog boy laughed. "You're not the runt anymore. No wonder." He grinned cheekily and Naruto growled.

"Of course I grew! Kiba you jerk!"

"You remember everyone dobe? I figured you'd be the first to forget."

"Gaara was." Naruto pointed out. I shrugged helplessly.

The group surrounded us to question our adventures. But off to the side I noticed lonely Hinata as she subtly scooted away from the large group.

"Um," She stood up when she caught the three of us, as the other two boys noticed too and were intent on asking her what was wrong. "I, uh, g-g-gatta go." With that she strode off to the front of the room and Kakashi handed her a bathroom pass before she quickly stumbled out of the room following a round of snickers from a small group of girls.

Dog-boy, Kiba, sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Even with you guys back here she still won't talk."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke raised an eye brow."

The pinkett leaned back in her chair and eyed the others. "Well, after you three left she stopped talking to us. She stopped hanging out with us. And Naruto," She nodded her head at him, "I know you asked us to watch after her and make sure she wasn't lonely, but…"

A blond girl took it from there, "She's hard to get close to."

Kiba took over again. "No matter what we did she refused any invites. We tried, but it's hard to be friends with someone who doesn't want to be your friend back."

"We try to be close to her though so that she won't get picked on." A shadow like boy with sunglasses said.

Naruto slumped in his seat. "Damn… Poor Hinata."

"_Hinata, are you so scared of other people you won't even get close to them? What's wrong…"_

"Maybe you three can get her to talk again." The chubby boy suggested, looking at the door Hinata had walked out pityingly. "Ya know?"

"You guys did have a knack for it." Pinkett, who I know remembered, was Sakura, said.

The door opened again and in came Hinata with her head down. We stopped talking.

"Yeah." Naruto declared to the group. He smiled. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her though."

I sighed. What were we to do? There was so much damage to Hinata, even with this group of willing friends, what were we to do?

**XXX**

**Please read and review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I set to work on this soon as I got my first reviews for the new chapter! Thank you all and some had very wonderful questions. **

**Hopefully I can answer some of those here….probably.**

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**XXX**

Ch. 9

Silence

*Hinata*

"_Why didn't I think this through!?"_

Having the boys back was amazing, just seeing them sitting in class talking with the old group and so close to me, I was sure it was a dream. After calming my nerves in the bathroom, I realized that I had to make a choice. If father found out that worthless me was talking to people, he would become suspicious that I was looking for help. I couldn't talk to anyone, no one could be close to me, Neji was so close to having enough money to take us away and afford a good lawyer. I couldn't mess that up just because I was lonely.

No, Naruto, Sauske, and Gaara would be my secret friends. I could only talk to them outside of school; there were too many eyes and ears in the school grounds that could report back to my father. After stealing myself, I walked back to my seat, gave the group a quick nod, and sat down silently.

"_Don't speak, don't speak. You'll only get hurt. Don't speak, don't speak."_

I laid my head down and pretended to sleep, there was no way I could look at their hurt faces, especially Naruto. But if I were to speak to them and father heard about it, I would get hurt. He didn't like me making friends, he didn't think I deserved them and he was afraid that I would tell on him.

"_I heard the little Yamanaka girl is having a sleepover?" Father sat in his office, the chair fitting him like a throne. _

_I bowed my head. "Y-yes, can I g-g-go? D-daddy…" I cringed when I said 'daddy', I absolutely hated saying that now. It burned my tongue and reminded me of that painful night a few weeks ago._

_He went quiet and I felt my small chest soar with hope. 'I can go!' Oh, how I wanted to go, to be away from the house. _

_Pain erupted suddenly in my left cheek and I crashed to the ground. I hadn't even seen him move. In horror, I watched him remove his belt before I curled up into a ball._

"_Stand up Hinata." He ordered coldly. I scrambled up and stood straight with locked knees so that he couldn't see my shaking. It probably looked like an earthquake hit my body though, there wasn't any point._

"_Undress." Closing my eyes tight, I shook my head. 'Please… Pleases don't make me! Not again…'_

"_Hinata!" _

_Tears were already leaking down my cheeks as I undressed before him until I stood completely naked. He glared over me, studding my body. I shuddered, the look in his eyes making me uncomfortable. I didn't want him to that _that _again. I didn't want him to look at me like that._

_Slowly I lifted up my gaze to his eyes. What did he see? Did, did he like what he saw? Was I better like this, did he love me more? I shook my head. Love? No, it can't be that. Love can't be so much pain. Why though did I want it so much, I just wanted him to say something nice to me. His love hurt._

_The slap of a leather belt snapped me out of my thoughts. He proceeded to hit me with the belt, slapping it on the back of my legs and thighs and my back and the burning shock pushed me to the ground. It didn't stop him though. Short of my death, I didn't think he would ever stop._

"_What do you think you would do there, huh, Hinata? You think they want someone as useless and worthless as you there?!" With each word, the belt fell heavier and the sick slap of leather against skin echoed in my ears. "Were you hoping to tell them you're abused? Do you think this is abuse, this is proper punishment for such a worthless being!"_

_I sobbed. He really thought nothing of me, no one would think anything of me. "I don't ever want to see you talking to those kids again!"_

_The last strike of the belt hit my bare shoulders and stopped. My sobs came out strangle and choked as he leaned down. Strong arms picked me up, but this wasn't a hug. There was no comfort coming from the man who was my father. Instead, he leaned me against his desk, my bare chest so hot and heated against the cool surface that it burned. The sides dug into my stomach and my feet dangled off the ground. My breathing became labored and I closed my eyes so I couldn't see what I knew would come. The sound of a zipped came from behind me and I felt the bare skin of his legs against the back of my burning thighs, his hair scratchy._

"Ne, Hinata!" Naruto's voice snapped me up from my painful memories.

I sat straight and stared at his wide blue eyes before the heat rushed to my face and I had to look away.

"The bell rang." Sauske gathered his backpack and stood up. "What's your next class?"

"A-art."

"With Kurenai?" Naruto questioned, pulling out a schedule.

"Y-yes." I mumbled quietly.

"Great, you can show me where to go Hinata!" He dragged me out of the class door, waving victoriously to the other two boys, "See ya losers!"

"Idiot." Gaara and Sasuke mumbled before walking out with some of the group to find their next class.

"Ah, N-Naruto, you-u're goin-ng the wrong w-way." I whispered as we dodged the storm of people.

"Oh!" He grinned at me and let go, pushing my in front of him. "Lead the way!"

Biting my lip nervously, I nodded. Walking down the loud halls we lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, I could feel the questions brimming up through the anxious pattern of Naruto's breathing.

"Hinata?" He questioned finally and I tensed my shoulders and looked away. "Did, did we make you mad?"

I almost fell over in shock. "N-no!" I retorted back quickly, looking back to see his sad expression lighten.

"Good!" He paused. "Then why won't you talk to us, or anyone else? They all said you don't talk to anyone."

I sighed and turned a corner to a quieter hall, the art hall being down near the end of the building made it farther away from all the noise.

"I, um, I d-didn't mean to m-make y-y-you ups-set. I'm s-sorry Naruto."

"It's okay!" He assured, his voice ricocheting down the hall.

"B-but, a-at school I c-can't." I strained my voice to try to make him understand. I can't. I just can't!

"Oh…" He thought over my words. "You're dad?"

I nodded mutely. "Then when can we talk…safely?"

I glanced around fearfully before answering him. "N-not at sc-chool."

"I'm s-sorry."

"It's okay! Don't worry Hinata!" But his voice sounded disappointed and inwardly I berated myself for making such a happy boy upset.

"H-here's the cla-ass." Naruto opened the door and we rushed in as the bell rang.

Kurenai smiled kindly at me. "Thank you for helping me later today Hinata," She said as she walked up. The wine-eyed women glanced at Naruto, "And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He mock saluted.

She sighed and rubbed a hand on her brow, obviously seeing the loud mouth Naruto would be. My class was one of he quieter classes with nine kids. "Naruto, why don't you take a seat with Hinata." She gestured to the back table where I sat alone more often than not. "That okay?"

"Y-yes." Naruto walked off and I leaned in close to Kurenai. "M-may I go to the r-restro-om?"

"Go ahead, just place your back pack down incase some of the meaner teachers are out."

"H-hai." After placing my backpack down besides Naruto and waving a quick goodbye, I took the restroom pass and walked out the door.

No one was in the halls, making them eerily quiet and lonely. I rushed down the halls, my legs aching and my insides burning like normal and happily threw myself into the bathroom. I ignored my pathetic self through the scratched up mirror and ran instead into the last stall where I leaned up against the cool wall with a deep breath.

"_Naruto…I'm sorry. I'm sorry everyone for being so weak."_ Pulling up my arm, I eyed the cuts on my wrists.

When did I start that? It was the week father was gone, he was out on a business trip and -what was it?- the feeling to hurt myself, to punish myself for being so weak was overwhelming. No one else would punish me but father, so I punished myself. It was sweet, that feeling. It dragged out every feeling and took it away, I didn't have to feel any emotional pain or worry about being such a pathetic person because I was finally seeing the punishment I deserved. It was like a sick sense of justice.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my wallet. I had to, I was addicted now to the feeling. Any time the day became too much, when my tears, anger, or fear became too much, all I had to do was cut it away and take the emotional pain out. The only pain was the marring of my skin that I personally believed I deserved.

I caught myself in shock as I opened my wallet. _"When did I think this way? Why do I need to be hurt?"_ Another silent voice answered me, _"Because you're weak. Because anyone can take advantage of you. Because all you deserve is the pain deep too your bones, it's the only form of love you'll ever know."_

Steeling my nerves, I dragged down the sleeve of jacket and pulled out the razor hidden in my wallet. Taking a deep shuddering breath, I slid the blade down my arm. Pressing the tip down I watched in fascination as I bled.

I controlled that. It was an amazing feeling to control your own physical pain and to take it away any mental pain at will. The blood buddle up and dripped down to my elbow. I raised the razor again and this time cut across, wincing as the two cuts met and in the cross point made a deeper star like shape. Leaning my head back, I let out a deep calm breath, feeling the warm blood through my arm.

The blood started to drip off my arm so I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped it off as I walked slowly and dreamily to the sink. The water ran in a loud woosh and I let it soak away all the blood until it staunched the bleeding. I placed a thin sheet of toilet paper along the line of each cut to make sure it didn't bleed through my jacket to soon.

After rolling my sleeves back down, I made sure there was no trace of blood and hid my razor back into my wallet before looking at my face in the mirror. There was no emotion in my eyes, not like this morning where they seemed ready to spill over. Instead, all my bundled feelings spilled out with the blood leaving only the physical pain and body behind. There was nothing. Just like me.

**XXX**

**So sad…**

**Y'all like? Please review!**

**I wrote this immediately after my update, I was to psyched not to.**

**What did you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm just on a roll! **

**I didn't mean to go over my chapter limit for this, but I haven't had such a creative spark in months! Even in my art :( Total burnout**

**But, I thank you all my fans for eagerly reading and hopefully waiting for the next update.**

**Here y'all go!**

**Please read and review**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**XXXX**

Ch. 10

The Disappearance of Hinata

*Naruto*

"_Hinata…" _I sighed mentally to myself as I found myself in an uncomfortable chair in the back of the room sitting beside a quiet and blank Hinata making the situation equally uncomfortable.

When she said she wouldn't talk to us or anyone, I was surprised to find that true. After she came back from the bathroom during art, the look in her eyes had changed. Instead of that slightly panicked look she held as she stiffly led me to the class, she seemed calm and dead. As if nothing would faze her. Nobody could get close to her. She didn't even seem to exist.

I stole a glance at her prone figure, sitting by the same window she had this morning with the same blank face. I hadn't even been able to talk to her at lunch because she snuck away to the library. Shino told me that was normal for Hinata to be on her own at lunch and nobody had the patients for a girl who wouldn't even look them in the eyes or try to communicate back.

I heard the chair besides me scrapped and watched as Sasuke plopped himself down tiredly while Gaara grabbed a chair and silently sat down in front of me. The two gave me a knowing look and a glance to Hinata who seemed completely unfazed by their probing eyes. During lunch, I had taken the time to talk to them and share with them what she had told me.

A note flew before me on the desk. Gingerly I opened it to find the familiar writing of Gaara and Sasuke.

Ga: Should we ask her after school?

S: No, we'll wait like we planed.

Ga: At our normal spot? The tree.

S; Yeah, we'll talk more there.

Ga: We need to let her know we'll meet there later.

S: We meet there everyday naturally, remember?

Ga: Things change.

S: Pass to N.

Ga: Will you tell her?

I picked up a pencil and began to write my response.

N: Have you seen her?! I don't think she'll hear me if I tell her or scream it. You know? Nada.

After that, I picked up the paper and threw it lightly to Gaara so that he could read it. The final bell rang but everyone kept on talking, no teacher having walked in yet. Hinata of course stayed out of this past time and kept her eyes firmly planted faraway. She completely ignored everybody else and I was afraid to take my eyes away from her tiny body least she fade away.

The not plopped back onto my desk.

Ga: She's been like that since second? I understand why, but, is it all we can do to wait?

S: Yes. So far that's all we can do and have ever done. Naruto, just tell her, write it on her hands if you have to, just do it. I didn't know you were a chicken.

"_Sasuke! I'm no chicken!"_ Determinedly I wrote a quick reply.

N: I'll ask! But she's keeping this act up until she's out of here.

The chair screeched loudly under me as I scooted next to Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata!" I nudged her side and watched as she slowly turned to me.

Her eyes, I had never hated her eyes before. They were always kind and caring; her eyes were like an open book allowing anyone to see her emotions. Those once pretty snow eyes were dead. She didn't answer me, but I suspected that her looking at me was a form of acknowledgment.

"Meet at the tree later. Okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders uncaringly and turned back away. I was honestly a little hurt by that. Hinata _always _gave me attention. She looked at me, noticed me, and talked to me, Hinata never turned away from me like that.

I scooted back to my seat, ignoring the looks from the group. I guess even a shrug was a lot for quiet lonely Hinata. The note plopped back on my desk.

S: What was that?!

What was that? I'm not sure, it was painful that's for sure. That's what it was. Disheartened, I lifted up my pencil again.

N: Pass to Ga after this. She shrugged. I don't think she's coming. Besides, I think that she is going to her teachers to help her with something.

S: Didn't she do that already?

Ga: We know she lied.

N: She's not coming. :(

Kakashi walked in the room as I handed off the note back to Sasuke who laid it quietly on his desk. Kakashi started to speak to us about random news in the school.

"Soccer try outs are next week, Tuesday through Thursday, if you would like to join…" His voice droned out as I spent the rest of the short thirty-minuet homeroom class staring wide eyed at Hinata as if I could unravel all her secrets. Her stiff back never gave an answer.

The loud ringing of the school bell snapped me violently from my thoughts.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei!" A few students yelled loudly to the lazy teacher who seemed to have been roughly shaken from sleep. He waved a lazy hand in dismissal and most of the students took the chance to leap out of the room.

For once, I took my time, watching Hinata as she stood and gathered her things. Gaara and Sasuke stayed with me to watch, but once Hinata had her things gathered, she walked right by us and down the aisle. She ignored us completely and I felt my world shatter, Hinata just never ignored someone. I couldn't believe how hurt I felt, as if my heart had just dropped into the pit of my stomach and with its fall sent up a spray of vomit.

Kakashi looked up from his book with a kind brown eye. "Bye Hinata-san."

What shocked me was when she nodded her head ever so slightly in acknowledgement. "B-bye K-Kakshi-sen-nsei." She told him in a blank voice before walking out of the door.

My fists clenched tightly at my sides. "Naruto?" Gaara's quiet and calm voice questioned me.

I couldn't answer him for a hot feeling of anger exploded through my veins. It washed over my body and my vision flashed red, I could feel my body tremble at the unbridled rage scourging through it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's firm hand on my shoulder brought me back out of my rage enough for me to take a deep breath and unclench my fists.

"What's wrong?" He questioned. When I turned around to face my two friends, all I could see in their eyes was a wary type of worry.

"It's nothin'." I said gruffly, shaking Sauske's hand from my shoulder.

"_Damn, damn. Hinata, why do you ignore me like that? Like that teacher is better than me?!" _Angrily I glared at the silver haired teacher, but he ignored us. Trying to calm my anger, I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag before stalking out of the room.

Gaara and Sauske walked out after me, filling the now empty halls with their worry and agitation. I could feel it crawl up my skin as I could feel my own anger boil. It wasn't until we stepped out the school doors that I calmed a little when seeing Hinata step into a green minivan with our art teach Kurenai. She didn't look at us, didn't even notice us, but I was able to see her shoulder visibly relax in way they had not been all day.

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" Gaara question with a shocked tone of voice and I suddenly became very nervous. While with Jiraiya, we had found out that I had a temper problem. He took me to a physiatrist after my first black out with him when I was thirteen, the old geezer doctor suggested my temper came from when I was a child and could not get rid of my anger. My fits of anger weren't often so powerful that I couldn't control myself, but once I hit puberty they became harder to control when I was set off.

Running a hair through my hair, I turned to my two friends to explain. "I…" Feeling shy I looked at the ground. "I feel like Hinata is leaving us, and, well, I didn't mean to get mad, but I feel so..." I tried to grasp at the word that seemed to elude my mouth.

"Abandoned." Gaara supplied.

"Forgotten." Sasuke added.

I felt a strong wave of companionship for the two, knowing that they felt the same and I expressed my gratitude with a quick hug. "Yeah." I whispered as I stepped back.

"It's like Hinata is gone and left us all alone. She's disappeared somewhere and left a stranger in her place."

The sound of a car driving away drew our gaze to the street, where the green mini-van disappeared in the traffic of cars. Sitting inside was a stranger with blank eyes. A girl I didn't know how to save.

**XXX**

**Here we go! Chapter 10! I'm sorry that it's taken forever, but I decided I own y'all a chapter.**

**I must explain that school and work and college applications and all the heck of everything has been putting me through a lot of stress. I'm sorry that my work on here has faltered, because I truly want to spend time on my stories. I will try to update some of them soon. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**


End file.
